Hurt Like Hell
by Qirtz Azmi
Summary: What is going through Shepard's mind as he make the ultimate decision which may determine the fate of the universe? Based on my head-canon on Shepard, so keep an open-mind about this. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer - Mass Effect belongs to Bioware**

* * *

"You really believed you could go through this?"

"Look at it from my point of view, Once all this is settled, there's nothing left to do, meaning I got total, complete freedom."

"You're gonna die."

"Maybe."

"You might not come back."

"That's no different from the die part."

"There's a difference between the two. The former will end you the latter states that you can't come back."

"I either don't get it or you're just being too damn vague for your own good."

"Say what you will, once you make this choice, there's no going back."

"What makes you think I could go back in the first place."

"Fair point. Counter-argument, we don't do this and re-think of another strategy to figure this out."

"You're kidding me right?"

"I don't kid."

"No, you don't and that's a terrible strategy. Why the hell should I withhold this?"

"Maybe another solution may rise. Maybe we could end all of this without-"

"-We are doing this and I'm going to sleep after all of this is over."

"Oh, you're going to sleep alright."

"Shut it. I want all of this to end. It's been a while since I had a proper sleep anyway."

"You plan to sleep in the next Armageddon."

"I bet I could sleep through it and no one will give a fart about it."

"You are certainly the eloquent man, Commander Shepard."

"I'm crazy is what I am. I'm all out of inspirational speeches and catchphrases for what I'm doing. I plan to go back to my girl after all this is done."

"Even if it means to be risk your body to become a Reaper?"

"If my body do dissipate and my consciousness becomes one with the Reapers, than I exist within the plane and all I have to do is find myself a robot body or some sort of organic/synthetic body to posses and technically I'm considered alive."

"Your main body will become a Reaper until someone creates a new Crucible to destroy your ass."

"Then at least I got something to look forward to."

"That's crazy."

"That's what I said."

"Fine, but know that I will always be with you every step of the way."

"Of course you will. After all, you are my-"

"ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE A DECISION OR SHOULD WE JUST DESTROY YOU?"

Shepard turned his attention towards the holographic child. His train of thought interrupted by the Catalyst.

"I'm sorry, I got a lot of my plate here, you know. It's not every day I have to make the decision that could change the whole galaxy based on colors, you know." Shepard quipped, "I mean, who the hell made these decisions anyway? Red to destroy, Green to integrate, Blue to control? Your masters are some pretty lazy species, I tell you that. I mean, is there not a way to just destroy you Reapers only?"

"THAT CONCLUSION WAS IMPOSSIBLE TO CREATE. THE ONLY SOLUTION TO DESTROY US IS TO DESTROY OTHER SYNTHETICS ALONG WITH THEIR AI PROCESS", the Catalyst answered.

Shepard stared past the hologram, where the battle was taking place. The countless numbers of destroyed ship from the Galactic Alliance floated across space, the casualties stacking up every second. And each second, they are losing. There was no more time to argue with his conscience. It's time to make the decision.

"Point me towards the rod to control your sorry ass." He said. The Catalyst pointed to the right, the blue machine sparked.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO CONTROL US? YOUR BODY WILL DISAPPEAR AND YOUR CONSCIOUS-"

"Zip it, hologram, I know what I'm doing, sort of." Shepard interrupted, "It I can keep my promise with Legion, then so be it. Ideally, I should destroy your sorry ass, but I'd be doing massacre towards the whole Geth race. I already have the blood of an entire batarian space system on my hands just so I could prolong you damn machines from coming, but that was all in vain."

"I'm going to set things right. I will send you fools to the ends of the universe and you will not interfere with the life of anything ever again. Until someone finds a way to just eradicate your system, I just have to keep you guys in check. It's about time this whole universe have themselves some peace, even if it's only a brief moment."

The Catalyst remained quiet. It merely watch Shepard walked towards the control rods.

"So how do I do this?" Shepard asked.

"Simply place your hands on the rods and the process will begin."

As Shepard was about to reach for it, the hologram spoke, "Be warned, the process will put you through an excruciating amount of pain. If you do not survive this process, your consciousness will only integrate with the Reapers, but the _soul _or _will_ that makes you _you _will be lost and the eradication of your race will continue."

"Well, fuck." That was all Shepard said before he held the rods.

. .HELL.

* * *

**AN: HELLO FRIENDS! I hope you enjoy my little one-shot. I just felt the urge to start writing about what Shepard's mind would go through if he choose the BLUE option. Yes, you may have pointed out that Shepard here is quite the eccentric man. This is my head-canon of Shepard, Sarcasm supreme! POST A REVIEW YOU DARLING PEOPLESSSSS!**

**Till Next TIME**


End file.
